


A Very Domestic Soulmates AU

by PaleNoFace



Series: Tree Bros Adventures [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Connor Deserves Happiness, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, I Just Really Love Tree Bros, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, They're good for each other, This Fandom Had Enough Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleNoFace/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: Evan has for habit to write to-do lists on his arm. It's mostly because he's forgetful, until it's not only for him anymore.





	A Very Domestic Soulmates AU

**Author's Note:**

> To ask for forgiveness for the last oneshot. Here, have some love.
> 
> (Inspired by _the writing on the wall_ )

The first time Evan writes on his skin, it's for himself. He does it before going to bed, so the first thing he sees the next morning is the to-do list on his arm. Most of the time, it's just _drink_ , _take your meds_ and _do your freaking letter_. Evan usually does the first and second, and then forgets about the third. Sometimes he adds _don't forget to breathe_ , just to be sure. Just in case he would forget the next day how he's supposed to human.

 

But then, after a few months, when he doesn't expect it, he gets an answer. It's nothing long, nothing incredible, just his soulmate writing back. The very first time, they add _stay safe_ and _go to school_ to the list, which is weird when you think about it, but Evan is a weirdo, he doesn't imagine his significant other being any less of a freak. So he takes his pen and decides to do his freaking letter right now, on his skin. _Dear Freaky Soulmate..._

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

They start to talk everyday. It's nothing much, really, just advices to face a new day, or a new list of things to do. Sometimes they change in favor of more pressing business, sometimes they swap their respective entries. One time, Evan finds himself with dark lines on his wrists and immediately knows what it is all about, so he takes a pen and draws leaves on them. The next day, he adds _draw, don't cut_ to the list. His soulmate only replies with a smiley face.

 

Turns out his soulmate is Connor. He knows it the day both their classes have PE together and Connor wears short sleeves. Evan isn't too surprised. He doesn't mind to be bonded to the school-shooter, as Jared calls him. He's more worried that Connor doesn't want him around. No one really does after all. But Connor just shrugs from the other side of the gymnasium, and writes _wanna take a walk after school ?_ Of course, Evan says yes.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

It's been a while now (three hundred sixty-six days, twenty-two hours and six minutes, not that Evan really keeps track of the time) since they first spoke through skin. They're officially a thing. They go on movie nights on fridays, because Evan really likes cinema, and to the public library on wednesdays, because Connor is a slut for classics (his words). They sleep at each others' houses every once in a while and live joined by the hip the rest of the time.

 

But most of all, they keep on writing at each other every morning. Connor tells him that they're going to get through another day successfully and that everybody loves him, but that Connor loves him more anyway and that they can fight him. Evan reminds him to have a breakfast, and not to forget his jacket because it's still february. They write to each other about proper hydratation, moderate medications and safety.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Evan doesn't know if he's in love with Connor. He doesn't know what love trully feels like. But if it means caring for someone who cares for you too, helping them to stay alive the way they keep you alive, doing every thing possible to help them when they would help you back without hesitation, being freaks together rather than alone, reminding each other that life is more bearable when it's the two of you, then yes, Evan is probably in love with Connor.

 

Connor won't say that he's beholden for Evan to be his soulmate. He won't say that it's easy every day. He won't say that he gets up every morning just because Evan will be waiting for him. He won't say that he believes everything they say to each other. He won't say that he didn't think a few times about ending it all. He won't say that he wants to see what fate has in reserve for him. But he won't say that Evan doesn't make the day brighter. Because that would be a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this OS, please leave kudos and comments ! If you crave for more, check out my other fics ! Some of them are multi-chapters and they're great (or so I head).


End file.
